Quand il n'oublie pas
by SoAori
Summary: Si Rivaille a toujours cette expression de neutralité complète au fil des jours, la nuit, seulement lorsqu'il est seul, il permet à ses émotions de se libérer de son coeur et de l'atteindre. Car il se doit de tenir pour les autres et ce monde en péril. Seulement, la vivacité et les sentiments toujours à vifs d'Eren finissent par l'atteindre ; et si il se laissait aller ? - !/ Lemon
1. Chapitre 1

Bonsoir à tous !

Après une longue absence je reviens vers vous avec cet OS sur le couple Eren/Rivaille qui, je l'espère, saura vous émoustiller les sens.

Cadeau pour mon petit uke de base, mais je tiens tout de même à le partager avec vous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors que la lune laissait doucement place au soleil, dans une atmosphère douce et paisible, rien n'aurait pu laisser supposer que le monde humain vivait la peur au ventre, avançant chaque jour un peu plus vers ses peurs. Il fallait malheureusement vivre avec. Certains courageux essayaient de combattre de toutes leurs forces, mais seuls ceux aux talents presque innés servaient vraiment.

Oui, servaient. Ils servaient juste à défendre les autres, ou était juste servis en plat de résistance, alors qu'ils se faisaient régulièrement décimés.

Oui, c'est par une journée ensoleillée que rentraient avec lassitude ceux qui portaient des ailes dans le dos. Le bataillon d'exploration revenait enfin d'une longue et épuisante sortie. Les pertes avaient été lourdes, une fois de plus.

Eren finissait par s'y habituer. Il avait appris à gérer la peur et la douleur au fil du temps. Cela ne valait pas la peine de se tracasser inutilement. Mais il se demandait toujours quand arriverait son tour ? Ou celui de Mikasa ? D'Armin ? Ou encore celui de son capitaine, son chef... Rivaille. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus haut-gradé, peut-être pas celui qui les commandaient, mais pour lui, c'était tout comme. C'était à lui qu'on l'avait confié. Il ne voyait que lui.

Dire quand l'évidence lui avait sauté aux yeux, il n'aurait sut. Mais c'était ainsi, et il l'acceptait. Ses sentiments débordaient. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour _lui_. Devenir sa chose. S'éloigner. Continuer ainsi. Comme son Caporal l'aurait souhaité. Selon ses souhaits et ses désirs.

Mais Eren ne pouvait pas, oh non, il ne le pouvait pas. Dans leur monde, l'attachement n'était pas permis. Surtout pas. La souffrance et la peine gagneraient toujours. Lui-même ou Rivaille, l'un partirait forcément avant l'autre.

Le brun espérait juste que ce serait lui. _Ce serait plus facile._

En attendant, ils étaient tous deux en vie. Et ses sentiments ne voulaient se tarirent. Pire, ils augmentaient de jour en jour. Il l'admirait. Il l'aimait sans doute. Mais avant tout, il le _désirait_.

C'était en lui, comme un brasier qui ne veut pas s'éteindre. Il avait bien essayé de laisser passer le temps. _Sans succès._ De réfréner ses envies. _Sans succès._ De se distraire autre part. _Sans succès._ De l'éviter. De le coller. _Sans succès._

Et Eren se sentait désarmé comme jamais il ne se souvenait l'avoir été. Ça l'alarmait. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'oserait jamais de toute manière faire un pas vers l'homme plus âgé. Par peur de souffrir. Parce que c'était inconvenant et déplacé, surtout en de telles conditions. Dans le monde où ils vivaient, pourquoi voudrait-il de lui, jeune garçon sans assez d'expérience et maladroit ?

Rivaille ne semblait en plus pas attiré par les hommes. Par personne en fait. Comment alors ?

\- Ridicule.

\- Pardon ? l'apostropha Mikasa qui marchait à ses côtés, le visage indéchiffrable comme toujours.

Eren la regarda un instant, se rendant compte qu'il avait pensé un peu trop fort.

\- Rien, lui répondit-il en détournant la tête.

Le jeune homme fixa ses pensées ailleurs alors qu'ils marchaient tous en silence. Il y repenserait plus tard... ou mieux valait oublier.

C'est ce que se disait au même instant le Caporal Chef Rivaille. Oublier était la seule solution. Sinon, les sentiments s'en mêlaient, et tout devenait insupportable. Le bruissement des arbres au gré du vent. La terre crissant sous les pieds. La respiration des compagnons de route.

Alors Rivaille s'efforçait d'oublier. Toute la journée, mais jamais la nuit. Elle était la seule amie de ses confidences, la seule à qui il laissait entre-apercevoir ses sentiments. Ses peurs, ses doutes... ses désirs...

Mais le soleil venait de se lever, et Rivaille avait oublié. Oublié quoi ? … Ça semblait avoir marché.

La journée passa dans un silence des plus religieux, laissant doucement place à l'aube puis aux étoiles. Le ciel était constant.

C'est pour ça qu'il aimait tant le contempler, assis sur l'herbe fraîche alors que tous dormaient. Le ciel était une chose qui ne changeait pas... enfin peu. Il maintenait toujours son équilibre sans se soucier du reste il était si stable... Rivaille ne s'en lassait jamais. Ici, il pouvait penser à son aise. L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'allongea de tout son long sur l'herbe fraîche, frissonnant. Il portait comme toujours son uniforme, qu'il ne quittait jamais.

\- Vigilance constante, murmura-t-il à la pénombre.

L'esprit vide, Rivaille laissait passer le temps. Jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il avait oublié ne lui revienne peu à peu, doucement, presque sournoisement en tête. Sa peine, sa haine... tout lui prit au cœur d'un coup, le faisant suffoquer de douleur bruyamment.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Rivaille stoppa net le geste de sa main droite qui se dirigeait vers son cœur. « Non... » se dit-il.

Des pas se rapprochaient peu à peu, d'une façon fort peu discrète. Le caporal commençait à paniquer. Le seul moment où il laissait place à ses sentiments le rendait vulnérable. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Pas du tout.

\- Hé, toi !

La voix, bien plus proche, lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Il ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Sa tête, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir relevé, retomba lourdement sur le sol alors qu'on le découvrait.

\- Mais- c'est vous Caporal ! Que faites-vous ici, à cette heure ?

Rivaille se dit qu'il devait juste s'exhorter au calme. Même en cet instant, il restait toujours au pouvoir après tout. Doucement, il tourna la tête vers son sous-fifre. Eren se tenait devant lui, hésitant selon sa posture. Le peu de luminosité ne lui permettait pas de distinguer son visage, mais elle lui suffit pour s'apercevoir que le garçon ne portait qu'un short large, et un mince T-shirt. Rien d'autre.

\- Quelle imprudence ! cracha-t-il pour masquer ses émotions.

\- Pardon ? lui répondit Eren en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là petit merdeux d'ailleurs ? demanda Rivaille, coupant court au sujet.

\- Le garde s'endort toujours, laissant la cellule ouverture. Je viens souvent ici, le soir... Cela pose-t-il un problème, Caporal ?

Le caporal ne répondit pas, une nouvelle fois. Eren s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi de sa présence en ces lieux. Il laissa vite tomber lui même y était sans but précis. Le sommeil ne venait juste pas. Mais maintenant qu'il était là... il voulait juste profiter de la présence de celui qui le bouleversait.

Eren s'allongea doucement lui aussi, alors que Rivaille le regardait sans dire un mot. Et le premier ne tenait pas à en placer un, déjà assez dégoûté par la mièvrerie de ses pensées.

La présence de l'autre les apaisaient. Le capitaine restait tout de même tendu il était sans défense à ce moment, et la présence du jeune – trop jeune pour lui ! se répétait-il – le perturbait bien trop. Des sentiments agaçants l'envahissaient, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il en ressentait si peu la nuit d'habitude, en dehors de la peine et de la douleur.

\- Tu comptes rester ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnement calme à l'autre.

Celui-ci le regarda, surpris. Lui laissait-il le choix ? C'était si peu dans ses habitudes...

Eren se tourna sur le flanc, se rapprochant de son caporal. Il l'observait intensément, le cœur battant au fil de ses pensées.

Rivaille, gêné et agacé de cette introspection, se mis dans la même position qu'Eren, se tournant vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire des mots... qui ne vinrent pas. Son esprit se déconnecta en quelques secondes, tandis que leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, tandis qu'ils se contemplaient, tous deux incapables de réfléchir. Rien ne leur venait d'autre que... cette sensation intense de brûlure dans leurs êtres, qui montait peu à peu, de plus en plus. Un feu ravageant. Un feu indescriptible. Un feu qui était dangereux...

Eren cligna des yeux, alors que la réalité revenait. Rivaille, surpris de ce changement, se réveilla un peu lui aussi, mais pas assez pour se rendre compte qu'il se laissait aller chose qu'il pensait jusqu'alors improbable. Mais le Caporal se sentait brûlant, désireux. Le regard que le plus jeune lança à ses lèvres ne l'aida pas, et pour une fois, il voulut oublier sa raison, la seule chose qu'il n'oubliait jamais. Et il oublia. Car il savait si facilement le faire... Doucement, il se rapprocha encore plus de son sous-fifre, qui en cet instant l'obsédait. À cette distance, il pouvait sentir le souffle d'Eren sur son visage, et le Caporal prit le temps de savourer cet instant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, croisant à nouveau le regard perdu d'Eren, il n'hésita pas un instant de plus il fondit sur ses lèvres pour les happer dans un baisant brûlant. Rivaille n'hésitait jamais. Il allait droit au but. Et en cet instant, son seul objectif était de savourer ce moment de passion qui l'aurait presque fait chaviré s'il avait été debout.

Eren ne savait comment réagir alors que ces lèvres rugueuses se posaient sur les siennes, l'entraînant dans une valse endiablée sans perdre un instant. Une langue pénétra dans sa bouche sans plus de cérémonie, pressante, et le souffle lui manqua. Ses fantasmes prenaient vie, et cette pensée l'électrisa au plus haut point, laissant le brasier l'envahir complètement, jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête. Complètement. Il bascula au dessus de Rivaille, approfondissant le baiser, jouant avec sa langue, galvanisé par cette sensation de domination qu'il ressentait. Eren se fichait de tout, de tout ce qui se passait en dehors des murs, de toutes les émotions destructrices à lesquelles il était toujours exposé, de toutes ses envies... de toutes, sauf celle de sentir plus le corps de son chef contre le sien.

Sa bouche lâcha celle de ce dernier, descendant par de légers baisers jusqu'à son cou, où il entreprit de suçoter la peau à l'odeur suave, qui lui faisait perdre la tête peu à peu.

De manière aussi brusque que les gestes précédents, Rivaille se dégagea pour se retrouver au dessus d'Eren, assis sur son bassin, faisant violemment rougir le jeune qui sentit son membre se réveiller un peu plus face à cette vision érotique. Son chef qui était toujours si stoïque, si loin de lui... était sur lui, avait le souffle ératique et... Oh par merlin, il venait de l'embrasser d'une manière à damner un saint !

Rivaille se pencha sur Eren, aussi perturbé que ce dernier par leurs actions violentes et presque incontrôlées. Mais il restait toujours prudent. Alors doucement, d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir, il lui murmura à l'oreille...

\- Ne me fait pas de marque, ou sinon...

Rivaille mordit doucement le lobe d'oreille de son subalterne, lui arrachant un léger gémissement, avant de mordre violemment, apportant à Eren une vive douleur qui le fit grimacer. Mais celui-ci avait compris ; même en cet instant, il ne fallait pas oublier leurs responsabilités. Et des marques visibles leur vaudraient plein de problème... - enfin, surtout à lui. Son caporal désiré pouvait se montrer plein de ressentiment...

Eren sourit, interpellant Rivaille qui, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler. Sauf que les mots ne sortirent jamais, alors que le jeune homme attrapait son visage en coupe et se relevait, laissant sa langue attraper directement sa consoeur. Rivaille ferma les yeux, profitant du baiser qui se faisait langoureux, plus sensuel que leur précédent... Allumant de plus en plus le brasier qui se tenait au creux de ses reins, et la dureté qu'il sentait contre ses fesses l'encourageait à se laisser aller, ils étaient deux... et c'était mieux ainsi, mieux que sa solitude habituelle...

Ses mains partirent dessiner le contour des épaules d'Eren, descendants jusqu'à ses reins. Il le sentit frissonner, et colla inconsciemment son torse au sien, souhaitant se rapprocher de lui encore plus. Eren noua ses bras à sa taille, ses mains hésitant à descendre jusqu'à ses fesses.

Rivaille ne se souvenait pas avoir éprouvé un tel désir un jour... et encore moins envers un homme. Les questions plus profondes n'avait pas lieu d'être, il profitait et voilà tout. Eren lui, avait déjà plus réfléchit à la question, et il se savait attiré un peu des deux côtés, mais jamais il n'avait autant voulu une personne, et pas que physiquement. Mais en cette situation, c'était tout ce qu'ils pourraient vivre, et ça le satisfaisait déjà au plus haut point. Il hésitait à se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que son froid capitaine ne pouvait pas être là, sur lui, à...

\- Han !

Il n'avait pu que gémir, alors que le-dit capitaine venait de rouler du bassin sur sa verge déjà sensible car tendue... Eren voulait plus...

Il entreprit alors de venir détacher le col du brun, puis d'ouvrir sa chemise, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Son caporal se laissa faire un instant, jusqu'à se retrouver torse-nu. Bien que tout fut sombre, il put nettement apercevoir le regard brûlant de son subalterne, avant que celui ne fonde sur son torse aux muscles marqués, passant sa bouche ça et là, jusqu'à venir attraper l'un de ses tétons tendus. Rivaille se sentit sursauter légèrement, peu habitué premièrement au contact humain, et deuxièmement de ressentir ce frisson électrique... ce frisson électrique qui s'accentua quand Eren fit tourner sa langue autour de la boule de chair, pour ensuite la mordiller légèrement. Le caporal monta ses mains jusqu'aux cheveux couleur chocolat d'Eren, appuyant de manière inconsciente sur sa tête pour garder le contact, et le sentir un peu plus. Etais-ce vraiment lui, lui qui se laissait faire ainsi comme un jeunôt sans expérience le ferait ?

Vexé par ses propres pensées, il tira d'un coup sec sur les cheveux d'Eren pour lui ramener la tête en arrière, celui-ci lançant un cri de douleur. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les orbes sombres de son chef, rendues noires par le désir. Sa bouche fut reprise d'assaut un court instant, avant que Rivaille ne lui arrache littéralement son haut. Ce geste le fit se figer un court instant, tandis qu'il se disait qu'il devrait s'en procurer un autre. Puis cette pensée futile s'envola alors qu' _enfin_ , il sentait complètement le torse fin du brun contre le sien. Eren se courba au possible pour s'y coller, leurs peaux se collant l'une à l'autre, rendues humides par la transpiration.

Rivaille le renversa soudain, se retrouvant entre ses jambes écartées. On aurait pu l'assimiler à une bête assoifée en le voyant ainsi, ses yeux le transperçant comme s'il s'apprêtait à le dévorer tout entier.

Le Caporal se disait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et qu'il risquait de le violer à l'instant si Eren, le souffle court et les joues rouges, continuait de le regardait ainsi avec un mélange de crainte, de désir et d'admiration. Il fallait qu'il le touche. Qu'il touche cet être incroyable qui le fascinait tant, lui, le grand Rivaille, dit meilleur soldat que l'humanité n'est jamais connue. Lui, qui se retrouvait brûlant en la présence de ce gamin sans rien de particulier, si ce n'est son incroyable motivation. Ce gamin magnifique aux yeux émeraudes, au teint basané et à la grande taille, qui s'intéressait à lui, petit, brun, banal.

Il se jeta sur ce torse si finement musclé, presque imperceptiblement, parfait, traçant de sa langue des sillons enflammés. Rivaille s'arrêta un instant sur un des tétons, le mordillant un peu trop férocement, faisant gémir Eren de douleur. Il fut prit d'une envie soudaine : il voulait le _marquer_. Qu'il ne lui échappe plus, alors qu'il était à lui. Il était _son_ titan, à lui, à personne d'autre.

Le chef du bataillon d'exploration remonta jusqu'à son cou, mais de part sa petite taille fut gêné dans son entreprise, et dû monter à califourchon sur le bassin d'Eren. Leurs érections pulsantes rentrèrent en contact, les surprenant pour leur arracher un délicieux frisson, alors qu'ils gémissaient à l'unisson. Rivaille était presque perdu, cette sensation était si forte, si bonne... qu'il agita de nouveau son bassin contre la bosse proéminente du pantalon de celui qui se trouvait en dessous de lui, s'accrochant à cette sensation incroyable qui le prenait tout entier. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il gémissait sans retenue, se montrant sous un nouveau jour aux yeux d'Eren.

Celui-ci se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas laisser ses lèvres s'ouvrir et laisser passer des sons indécents ; ceux produit par Rivaille étaient bien trop délicieux, et il tenait à en profiter. Il aurait pu jouir rien qu'en les écoutant, et d'ailleurs, il devait tenir bon pour ne pas se laisser aller. En finir maintenant aurait été la pire des choses qui aurait pu arriver. Alors Eren regardait son Caporal bien-aimé se déhancher tout seul, son Caporal qui se faisait seul du bien sur _lui_ , par une image indécente et ô combien érotique. Sauf qu'il arrivait à sa limite, et il fallait que ça cesse, c'était juste _trop_ bon.

\- Ca... poral, gémit-il d'une voix trop faible à son goût.

Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux, embrumés par le plaisir. Il fut surpris d'entendre sa voix, et s'arrêta doucement, redescendant sur terre.

Eren se prit soudainement un regard froid et dur. Il déglutit ; même dans cette situation, il ne fallait pas le contredire ou l'arrêter à priori.

Rivaille se pencha soudainement sur son cou, reprenant ses pensées initiales comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre deux. La vérité, c'était surtout qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il avait été faible, succombant au plaisir sans plus penser. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Alors il se vengea sur la peau tentatrice d'Eren, sur cette peau si fine au niveau du cou... Il mordilla, suça, jusqu'à laisser des marques rouges de partout.

Eren en dessous de lui, ne comprit pas tout de suite. Après tout, ils ne devaient pas laisser de trace, _non_ ?

\- Caporal ?...

Il n'obtient qu'une morsure légère sur sa jugulaire en réponse, mais il réitéra son appel.

\- Quoi ?! lui répondit Rivaille en se redressant, lui lançant un regard froid.

Le garçon aux yeux verts aurait pu être intimidé. Avant. Maintenant qu'il connaissait mieux son chef, il avait moins peur. Et en le voyant débraillé, les jambes écartées avec une bosse tendue vers lui, il n'avait rien de crédible.

Eren se releva assez pour être au niveau des yeux de son supérieur. Et il sourit.

\- Que- entama l'autre.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de marque ? le coupa le titan.

Il ne lui laissa pas plus la parole, fondant sur son cou pour le marquer à son tour. Rivaille ferma les yeux, vaincu, tendant celui-ci pour l'offrir un peu plus. Ils auraient des problèmes peut-être. « Qu'ils aillent se faire voir ! » se dit Rivaille en laissant rouler ses mains sur les épaules carrées d'Eren.

Ce dernier décida qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ses mains frôlèrent ses tétons en descendant jusqu'aux abdominaux fermement ancrés, tout en reprenant la bouche de son supérieur. Il sentit le souffle du Caporal se bloquer alors que ses mains descendaient encore, caressant ses cuisses lentement, détachant soigneusement les lanières de cuir. Eren alla enfin déboutonner le pantalon de Rivaille, pour doucement tirer dessus, le laissant comme il pouvait au bas de ses fesses, qu'il ne manqua pas de toucher au passage. Il ne restait qu'un rempart à la nudité du puissant soldat, et alors qu'il le retirait avec finesse, il le fit à nouveau basculer sur le dos en douceur. Il dégagea ce qui restait de vêtements et chaussures, retirant les siennes au passage.

Et Eren s'arrêta pour le contempler une demie-seconde, déglutissant. Son Caporal avait tourné la tête, dévoilant une certaine pudeur d'être ainsi exposé, mis à nu, lui qui était toujours en tête et qui prenait toute décision.

\- Vous êtes magnifique, Caporal...

Il tourna vivement la tête vers lui, criant quelque chose à son égard qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter. Rivaille le saisit par les épaules, mécontent pour le rapprocher de lui. Eren se rattrapa de justesse sur ses avants-bras, mais n'eu le temps de se repositionner correctement que son bassin se retrouvait entouré de deux jambes. Il put de nouveau sentir son chef se frotter à lui, alors qu'il l'attirait pour lui murmurer suavement ;

\- Ne crois pas me contrôler, gamin...

Eren crut qu'il allait lâcher tellement cette voix l'excitait. Bon dieu, comment pouvait-il bander autant rien qu'en l'entendant ? Il gémit à nouveau quand Rivaille se joua de lui une nouvelle fois, satisfaisant son aîné. Celui-ci le retourna encore, se débrouillant pour se retrouver entre ses jambes écartées. Aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher leur position.

Rivaille prit l'initiative de descendre peu à peu, hésitant sur la marche à suivre, bien que n'en laissant rien paraître. Il prit le partit de mettre Eren à égalité, et frôlant son entre-jambe comme il l'avait fait pour lui, il lui retira ce qui le cachait encore de la nudité. Ce fait fait, Rivaille ne put résister à donner un coup de bassin en avant, laissant leurs verges nues entrer en contact.

\- Ha !

Le son que produisit Eren lui aurait presque fait perdre la tête s'il n'était pas décidé à réaliser ce qu'il avait commencé. Le Caporal s'abaissa donc peu à peu, parsemant le corps de son subalterne de baisers papillons. Sa progression ne se stoppait pas, et Eren crut défaillir quand il sentit une assez petite main venir entourer son membre dressé de sang. Son bassin alla de lui-même en avant, cherchant plus de frictions, plus de plaisir.

Rivaille sourit en constatant l'effet qu'il produisait sur _son_ gamin un peu gauche. Mais il ne s'arrêterait pas, oh non, il voulait entendre plus qu'un souffle extatique, le brun voulait l'entendre crier.

Sa main vient se poser sur la hanche de son subalterne, ce dernier croyant pouvoir retrouver ses esprits. Soudainement, il put se sentir entouré d'une immense chaleur, dans un fourreau serré et brûlant.

\- Han ! Ca- caporal... gémit Eren en s'agitant.

Il ouvrit les yeux en relevant la tête sur la vision de son Caporal, nu, la tête baissée et s'activant à la tâche. Eren vint se mordre la main pour s'empêcher de gémir, avant de la relâcher, la peur soudaine de se transformer s'insinuant dans son esprit. Mais de toute manière, il fallait le vou-

\- Ah !

Eren ne pouvait plus penser, et le cri qu'il venait de pousser alors que Rivaille venait de doucement lécher la fente de son gland donna des sueurs chaudes à ce dernier. Il réussissait brillamment son objectif, celui de faire crier le plus jeune, encore et encore... Mais il ne pensait pas que ça pourrait avoir tant d'effet sur lui-même, lui qui se contrôlait toujours. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se toucher, ou plutôt qu'Eren le touche.

Rivaille s'activa plus encore, sa main venant jouer habillement avec les bourses d'Eren tandis que sa langue venait s'enrouler autour de son membre, rendant fou ce dernier qui était sur le point de rupture. Les gémissements qui parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles de son chef étaient tant supplices que délices, et le membre du bataillon d'exploration ne pouvaient vraiment plus les contrôler, tandis qu'il en produisait des plus forts au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

Le brun essaya de pomper entièrement la verge du plus jeune, mais elle était bien plus imposante que sa cavité bucale, alors il compensa en entourant la base de sa petite main. Celle d'Eren partie de l'herbe qu'elle arrachait alors, jusqu'à la tête de son Caporal, qu'il caressa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ce geste sembla encourager son supérieur qui fit d'autant plus de mouvements, et Eren se sentit venir, essayant de tirer en arrière les cheveux de son supérieur pour le prévenir, mais celui-ci s'évertua, et il se lâcha dans sa bouche, lâchant un cri plus puissant que les autres alors qu'un plaisir intense le submergeait.

Rivaille sentit un goût plus qu'amer envahir sa bouche, mais il avala avec presque délice la semence de son subalterne qu'il se réjouissait de goûter, se sentant maître de ce dernier, plus qu'avant cette action.

Il se releva, et Eren se sentit durcir à nouveau alors que le regard de son Caporal, brûlant de désir, parvenait jusqu'à lui à travers l'obscurité. Rivaille se redressa, appuyé sur ses genoux, l'érection en avant. « Un appel à la luxure... » pensa Eren, ravagé à nouveau par le feu du désir.

Ils se contemplèrent pendant un moment, sans rien penser mais comme s'ils se demandaient qui agirait en premier.

Rivaille amorça un mouvement pour se coucher entre les jambes d'Eren, mais si rapidement qu'il s'en trouva désorienté, il se retrouva sur le dos avec Eren entre les siennes. Le brun voulut protester, mais alors qu'il croisait ce regard qu'il aimait tant, ce regard si déterminé et qui n'admettrait aucune autre solution, il se rendit compte à quel point Eren le surplombait de sa hauteur. Rivaille frissonna. Il aima cette sensation qui le prit dans le creux du ventre en se sentant si dominé. Eren se positionna de sorte que sa tête fut juste au dessus de celle de Rivaille, qui le regardait avec une expression qu'il ne comprit pas, inconnue jusqu'alors.

Sa main descendit à l'aventure du membre de Rivaille, et lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec, le Caporal arqua son dos et souleva sa tête, ouvrant sa bouche en un long gémissement de plaisir. Eren s'arrêta. Et il reprit violemment son geste en se mordant la lèvre. Son chef était-il seulement conscient de la vision qu'il offrait ?

Les yeux mi-clos, Rivaille respirait difficilement sous les vagues de plaisir qui affluaient vers lui. La chaleur dans son bas-ventre était insoutenable, trop bonne sans doute. Il frapperait Eren plus tard pour le faire passer ainsi pour un puceau sans expérience.

Les doigts inoccupés du plus jeune descendirent doucement en petit saut jusqu'à l'anneau de chair du brun, l'effleurant en petits cercles vicieux. De temps en temps, Eren venait presser doucement son index dessus, sans trop oser aller plus loin.

Rivaille n'avait jamais couché avec un homme, et il avait toujours pensé distraitement que ce devait être humiliant de se faire _prendre_ comme une vulgaire femme. Mais en cet instant, il comprenait. Il mourrait d'envie qu'Eren lui fasse l'amour. Qu'il le prenne et le fasse sien. Alors quand celui-ci effectua de nouveau une légère pression, le Caporal poussa dessus et le fit entrer en lui, se mordant les lèvres sous l'effet nouveau procuré. Ce n'était pas agréable, ni désagréable en fait. Seule l'idée que c'était le doigt d'Eren qui était en _lui_ le faisait se sentir comblé.

Le titan humain fut surpris de cette initiative, qui le ravit intérieurement. Il ne se pria plus, et commença à bouger son doigt à l'intérieur de Rivaille, qu'il sentait si étroit. Il faillit perdre la tête en se disant que ça devait être foutrement _bon_ de remplacer son doigt par autre chose, mais il se retint. Avant son propre plaisir, il y avait celui de l'homme en dessous de lui.

Eren sentit qu'il pouvait ajouter un deuxième doigt, qui passa avec plus de difficulté. Rivaille commençait à sentir un picotement dérangeant, qui se changea en petite douleur lorsque Eren prit le partit de tourner ses doigts et d'effectuer des mouvements de ciseau en lui. Son chef faillit lui dire d'arrêter, mais ce dernier était borné, et une petite douleur ne devait pas lui faire peur.

Il grimaça lorsqu'Eren ajouta un dernier doigt, la douleur s'accentuant un peu plus encore. Rivaille commençait à se dire que le sexe entre homme n'avait aucun intérêt dans ce cas... sauf qu'une sensation étrange le prit d'un coup, le faisant sursauter. Eren le regarda un instant, puis ré-appuya où il l'avait fait précédemment, recueillant un petit cri surpris.

\- Eh bien Caporal, roucoula-t-il, vous semblez apprécier que je vous touche à-

\- Han !

Eren sourit, ravit de ce gémissement plus fort encore que ce qu'il avait déjà entendu.

\- Que je vous touche à cet endroit... finit-il.

La sensation d'abord étrange prit ensuite le Caporal tout entier, le laissant découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Déjà qu'avant il perdait la tête, maintenant il pouvait devenir fou ! - c'était une sensation bien meilleure que les précédentes...

Eren s'arrêta, laissant son Caporal désorienté, le souffle court. Il présenta son sexe douloureux à l'entrée de Rivaille, mordu par l'impatience de se fondre en lui. Cependant, il demanda par précaution à son Caporal si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

\- Tu la fermes gamin, lui répondit celui-ci violemment, et tu te dépêches ou c'est moi qui vient te prendre ton cul !

Eren n'en attendit pas plus, et il se glissa en son chef dans un gémissement de plaisir, fermant les yeux pour ne pas faire trop de mal à celui-ci en allant trop vite.

Rivaille glapit en se crispant tout entier, l'impression de se faire déchirer en deux étant presque insoutenable. Il s'aggripa aux épaules de son subalterne en le griffant violemment. Eren ne s'arrêta pas, s'enfonçant au plus profond de lui, le remplissant tout entier, avant de ne plus bouger, attendant.

Le Caporal reprenait son souffle alors que la douleur se faisait moins vive, prenant doucement conscience que ça y était ; Eren était en lui, et l'avait fait sien. Cette pensée l'électrisa. Il prenait tant de plaisir ce soir, à n'être que le soumis entre les bras de cet homme plus jeune.

Ses mains se détendirent, venant caresser les cheveux de l'autre, presque tendrement. Il le rapprocha de lui et goûta chastement ses lèvres, désireux de sentir son goût à nouveau.

Eren répondit avec lenteur au baiser, en commençant doucement à se retirer puis à revenir dans la moiteur de Rivaille. Il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point c'était _bon_ , à quel point il était _serré_ , mais ça n'aurait que rompu le moment.

Les mains de Rivaille revinrent, doucement cette fois, caresser son dos alors qu'il bougeait lentement en lui, veillant à l'habituer avec difficulté. Il n'attendait qu'une chose ; que Rivaille lui dise de bouger, plus vite, plus fort, sans s'arrêter.

Le Caporal descendit peu à peu jusqu'à ses fesses, les pressant soudainement pour le faire aller plus vite. Oui, il avait encore mal, mais la douleur s'estompait et il avait _chaud_. Terriblement chaud.

Eren donna un coup de hanche bien plus fort que les précédents, grognant de plaisir. Mais leur position était loin de lui permettre d'y aller en avant, alors il souleva les jambes de Rivaille et les plaça sur ses épaules pour se donner plus d'aisance, offrant un peu plus à lui-même le corps du Caporal. Il embrassa tendrement sa jambe droite, puis se remit à la tâche avec grand plaisir.

La position donna tout de suite l'occasion à Rivaille de se sentir mieux, les sensations montants doucement en lui. C'était si étrange pour lui, de ressentir un plaisir d'un endroit différent de d'habitude.

Eren fut vite frustré de ne pas entendre de délicieux bruits sortir de la bouche du brun, alors il se mit à chercher de nouveau le point qui lui ferait voir des étoiles, avec acharnement.

\- Ngh !

Fier de lui, il se mit à buter dessus avec ravissement, l'air se faisant remplir de gémissements de plus en plus puissants, au fur et à mesure que le plus jeune augmentait la cadence.

Rivaille en sentant le plaisir revenir si violemment ne put à nouveau se contrôler, et laissa libre court à sa voix de chanter. Il ne s'avouerait pas que de toute manière, il n'aurait pu les retenir, non, pas ce soir en tout cas.

Eren se pencha à l'oreille du Caporal, le souffle erratique. Il en grignota doucement le lobe, Rivaille pressant son torse un peu plus contre le sien.

\- Est-ce... que c'... est bon Caporal ? lui demanda-t-il tout en remontant l'une de ses mains qui maintenait son chef surélevé pour se maintenir.

\- Que- ah ! Gamin ! hurla presque le brun, incroyablement gêné par ses paroles.

Eren serra les dents, tout en accélérant la cadence encore plus. Il voulait l'entendre, ou du moins avoir une preuve qui lui permettrait de se rassurer.

\- Je... entama Rivaille.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le souffle court, mais Eren voulait savoir de quoi il retournait, même s'il ne s'arrêterait pas pour autant.

\- Caporal... souffla-t-il, le ton presque douloureux.

\- Arrête...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu arrêtes... de... dire Caporal, et- han... tu m'appelles Rivaille petit merdeux !

Eren ralentit le rythme, car il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son Capor- Rivaille, le regardait farouchement, presque dédaigneusement. Mais il savait que le geste était sincère, et ce n'est que lorsque la main de Rivaille se porta à son visage qu'il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Il enfouit son visage dans cette petite main si chaude. Ses doigts effleurèrent les larmes avec lenteur, comme pour les effacer...

Rivaille le tira à lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse, et bougea doucement des hanches pour l'inviter à reprendre ce qu'ils faisaient avant avec tant de passion. Eren ne se fit pas prier, et attrapant au passage le membre de son supérieur, il calqua ses coups de butoirs sur le mouvement de sa main.

\- Eren... gémit Rivaille dans un souffle.

Celui-ci resta surpris un instant, et son autre main passa dans le dos du brun pour le soulever contre lui, tandis qu'il se sentait sur le point de venir.

\- Rivaille... lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille. Rivaille. Rivaille.

Son prénom fut répété dans une litanie sans fin par le plus jeune, et ce fait le fit se rendre au bord du gouffre, les mouvements incessant sur sa verge, en lui, étaient trop.

Rivaille noua ses bras autour du cou d'Eren, sentant ses muscles se contracter un à un, alors que l'orgasme montait peu à peu. Il ne put que crier le nom de son amant en un long gémissement quand le plaisir le rattrapa et le laissa planer quelques secondes dans un autre univers.

Eren lança un dernier coup de hanche en avant, son Rivaille se resserrant sur lui ne lui laissant plus le choix de se retenir, et il jouit en lui dans un râle de plaisir intense, le rejoignant un instant avec l'esprit vide.

Ils redescendirent sur terre, et le corps d'Eren vint s'écraser avec douceur sur celui de Rivaille, tandis qu'ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les mots auraient été inutiles, ou imprononçables pour leurs caractères.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent agréablement pour eux deux, mais lorsque Eren frissonna alors que la température ambiante les rattrapait, Rivaille décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il desserra son emprise sur le plus jeune, qui comprit. Il se retira du corps de son amant, qui se sentit étrange à la perte de la plaisante sensation d'être rempli.

Eren déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un deuxième, et il se mit à se rhabiller. Rivaille fit de même, et lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Eren aida son chef à se mettre debout. Celui-ci grimaça ; le bas de son dos se faisait douloureux déjà, et il se doutait que ce serait pire le lendemain. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château, marchant côte à côte. Leurs corps, naturellement, se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, et Rivaille ne protesta pas lorsqu'Eren attrapa ses doigts.

Le Caporal prit le partit de le ramener à sa cellule, et put contaster qu'effectivement, le garde semblait profondément endormi. Il soupira, le trouvant pathétique. Mais il ne l'engueulerait pas demain. Sinon rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Eren entra dans sa cellule et s'assit sur son lit, le fixant intensément. Le brun, s'il fut gêné de cette introspection, n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Rivaille... commença Eren.

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, clairement hésitant. Le Caporal pouvait comprendre. Cette situation, inédite aussi pour lui, lui faisait ressentir bien trop de choses inhabituelles d'un coup. Ils allaient tous les deux devoir trier leurs pensées. Mais une chose restait sûre.

\- Tu es à moi Eren. Ne l'oublie pas.

Et Rivaille se retourna, fermant la grille derrière lui. Ils auraient le temps, demain. Peut-être pas de parler. C'était dur, du moins pour lui. Montrer ses sentiments était sans doute la chose qu'il exécrait le plus au monde. Mais au vu de son comportement de femelette ce soir, il était bien dans la merde. ça avait du bon.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, peut-être depuis toujours, il n'était pas _seul_. Il ne savait pas que tout ces sentiments pouvaient exister. Sauf qu'il restait le même. Hors de question qu'il minaude une minute de plus. Pour l'instant...

Le visage de Rivaille était redevenu indéchiffrable lorsqu'il se coucha. Mais un éclat persistait dans son regard. Il avait hâte d'être à demain. Eren aussi, de son côté, mais pour d'autres raisons. Le Caporal, lui, avait hâte de voir les réactions des autres face à ce qu'ils déduiraient forcément de toutes les marques laissées sur leurs corps. Et particulièrement, il voulait voir comment Eren allait se débrouiller face à tout cela. Rien ne valait le fait de le voir galérer.

Peut-être que demain, il regarderait le soleil se lever en se disant de ne pas tout oublier. C'était même certain. Cette histoire était loin d'être finie.

* * *

Et voici... Cet OS ressemble assez à un PWP, mais je me demande si je n'écrirais pas une suite, avec les réactions de toute l'équipe... et donc transformer ça en mini-fic ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Rien qu'un ou deux mots en review suffira à me motiver ! :3


	2. Chapitre 2

**Eh oui c'est bien moi ! Je vous livre enfin la suite de ce qui devait être de base un OS...  
Mais j'ai reçu tellement de beaux commentaires, et surtout de demandes pour avoir une suite !  
J'espère que vous l'apprécierez...  
Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Une salle bien moins remplie qu'à l'accoutumée. Des conversations qui tentaient de reprendre de la force, malgré la douleur des pertes. Les recrues et gradés prenaient place les uns à côté des autres, trouvant des sujets de conversation banal en mangeant leur ration matinale. Chacun avait hâte d'accueillir d'autres têtes, autant qu'il le craignait. Mais la prochaine expédition n'était pas pour tout de suite, et ça, ça animait chacun. Un bruit ambiant monta donc tranquillement, et on arriva à un stade où le bruit faisait mal à la tête tellement il était fort, mais ça ne gênait personne, bien au contraire.  
C'est dans cette ambiance sonore qu'arriva Eren, poussé par le garde de sa cellule qui lui pestait dessus.

\- C'est bon ! lui dit Eren en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Mikasa et en face d'Armin, qui l'interrogèrent du regard.

\- Rien, je me réveillais pas c'est tout…  
\- C'est plutôt rare pour toi Eren, remarqua le blond.  
\- Ouais peut-être… déclara-t-il, évasif.

Il se releva pour aller chercher son repas, et quelques regards se tournèrent sur son passage, mais il resta impassible. Ses yeux cherchaient son caporal, mais il n'était pas présent. Ainsi qu'Erwin et Hanji. Ils devaient être en réunion ou quelque chose comme ça. Lorsqu'il se fut rassit, à peine avait-il commencé à manger que Mikasa lui sautait dessus, tirant sa chemise.

\- Eren, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il se demanda un instant de quoi elle parlait, avant de comprendre. Les têtes autour d'eux se tournaient déjà vers lui. Il rabattit violemment le col de son vêtement, cherchant une excuse plausible.

\- J'en sais rien moi… lui répondit-il, sans doute une piqûre de moustique.

Autant cette réponse sembla satisfaire la brunette, autant le blond en face de lui restait sceptique.

\- Particulièrement vorace cette petite bête… insinua Armin, fixant Eren de ses grands yeux dubitatifs.

Le titan essaya comme il put de paraître normal face à son ami. Difficile lorsque votre cou tout entier était couvert de suçons. Heureusement que les morsures étaient dissimulées par les vêtements… Surtout qu'elles étaient particulièrement visibles.

C'est alors qu'entrèrent enfin leurs supérieurs, et le silence se fit un instant pour les accueillir. Chacun s'était levé, le poing sur le cœur pour saluer le major et ses adjudants. Il leur fit signe de se rasseoir, alors qu'il se positionnait au bout de la pièce, balayant la salle du regard. Eren avait lui fixé ses yeux sur son caporal, irrémédiablement attiré par celui-ci. Rivaille affichait son air habituel, et regardait droit devant lui en marchant. Mais Eren remarqua tout de même que sa démarche paraissait saccadée, ce qui lui occasionna un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se sentait fier comme un coq d'en être le responsable. Les yeux gris de son supérieur balayèrent eux-aussi la salle, se posant une fraction de seconde de plus sur Eren, et cet échange de regards suffit à faire bouillonner le jeune homme. Les images de la veille lui revenaient en masse, assaillants son esprit, et il sentit son entrejambe réagir fortement à tout cela.

Il se détourna, contemplant son repas non terminé devant lui. Sans qu'il ne le voit, Armin le surveillait du coin de l'œil, trouvant son ami décidément bien étrange.

Eren ne savait plus quoi penser, tout cela était trop d'émotions d'un coup. Il n'avait qu'une envie s'isoler avec son supérieur pour recommencer encore et encore ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Les événements avaient allumé un feu dévastateur en lui, et engrangés une soif qui n'allait pas se tarir aussi facilement.  
Erwin leur dit quelque chose à tous qu'Eren n'assimila pas, trop occupé à imaginer des scénarios plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres. Un peu plus loin, le caporal Rivaille s'asseyait enfin, comme à son habitude, même si sans le laisser paraître il sentait des endroits de son corps endoloris se rappeler à lui. Des endroits qu'il n'avait jamais sollicité jusqu'à présent. Il serra son couvert avec véhémence, encore retourné des événements de la veille. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire comme cela ? Il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Et bien qu'il ait fermé la porte à ses sentiments comme tous les jours, il sentait qu'aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il n'arrivait pas à les contenir comme à son habitude. Ce. N'était. Pas. Normal. Il fallait qu'il remédie à ça. Devait-il parler à Eren ? Oui c'était évident. Il fallait qu'il stoppe toute pensée étrange chez son subalterne. La nuit précédente n'avait été qu'un… petit écart exceptionnel, pour libérer le stress occasionné par la vie qu'ils menaient. Rien de plus.

Son regard dériva donc vers Eren, du coin de l'œil en même temps qu'il mangeait. Il crut s'étouffer en voyant l'état de celui-ci. Même où il se trouvait, il était clairement visible qu'Eren avait le corps rempli de suçons… Et il le savait aussi, de morsures. Celui-ci en avait caché le plus possible, mais Rivaille avait la vision aiguisée. Heureusement personne ne semblait étrangement le regarder. Tout semblait sous contrôle. Parfait. Son propre corps était dans le même état que celui d'Eren, un peu moins tout de même. Il semblait que malgré qu'Eren soit un titan, des deux, c'était lui, Rivaille, le plus vorace. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire intérieur.

Rivaille se figea. Ça… l'amusait ? Lui ? Décidément il se passait quelque chose qui échappait à son contrôle.

[…]

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Eren se trouvait dans une salle en compagnie d'Hanji, qui souhaitait, tant qu'ils n'avaient pas à préparer la prochaine expédition, mener quelques expériences avec lui – ou sur lui, Eren n'était pas très sûr.

\- Alors mon petit Eren, commença-t-elle en l'invitant à prendre place sur une chaise de son labo, comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien.

Il appréhendait un peu ce qui allait suivre.

\- Sûr ?  
\- Euh… oui…  
\- Laisse-moi t'examiner par sûreté, je vois des choses qui ne devraient pas être là en temps normal.

Avant d'avoir pu répondre, Hanji tirait sur ses vêtements pour les ouvrir, dévoilant son torse marqué.

\- Hum… Alors Eren, soit tu es adepte de l'automutilation, soit tu es en pleine phase de ce que les Hommes aiment appeler des rapports charnels.

Eren la regarda, les yeux ronds.

\- Alors ? Quelle est l'option ?  
\- La deuxième… avoua Eren, fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Ah tant mieux, je préférais que ça soit cela. C'est très bien Eren, ce genre de rapports libère de l'endorphine dans le corps qui l'aide à se détendre, ça sera parfait pour nos expériences.  
\- D'accord...

Le jeune homme avait juste l'envie de fuir.

\- Passons, essaie tout de même de présenter moins de traces de ces moments, histoire que je puisse observer ton corps correctement.

Par la fenêtre peut-être ? Ah non, elle était condamnée… Rassurant…

\- Que peux-tu me dire de tes selles actuellement ? Sont-elles normales ?

Ou mourir tout simplement…

[…]

Il était maintenant temps de s'entraîner physiquement pour toute la brigade de Rivaille. Eren appréhendait énormément le moment, car tous s'habillaient plus léger, et il voyait déjà les remarques désobligeantes d'Auruo au loin. Il ne pouvait décidément pas se faire porter pâle, son Caporal viendrait le trainer par les cheveux pour l'amener avec eux. En soupirant, il se changea donc dans sa geôle, avant de se diriger vers les extérieurs. Tout le monde était déjà présent, et pour le coup ce n'était pas malin d'arriver après les autres, vu que tous purent admirent son corps recouvert de traces. Auruo se mordit la langue, Gunther se mit à chuchoter à Petra et Eld l'observait en levant les sourcils. Seul Rivaille ne le regardait pas, évitant son regard, Eren le comprenait bien. D'ailleurs, à contrario, leur Caporal était resté en tenue habituelle. Visiblement, lui ne tenait pas à ce que l'on voit les traces de leur passion… Et tout était si bien caché sous sa tenue, avec ce col qui remontait sur son cou…

Eren ne voulait pas de ce manque d'inattention, et alors qu'il se plaçait aux côtés des autres, les ignorant, il fixait son Caporal de son regard décidé. Il voulait que Rivaille le regarde, lui porte de l'attention.

Rivaille savait que si Eren se montrait aujourd'hui, il ne fallait pas que ce soit son cas, sinon tout le monde serait au courant de l'histoire entre eux. Et ça lui faisait horreur. Si on apprenait qu'il avait touché un de ses subalternes… Il ne savait même pas s'il en avait le droit. De toute manière il s'en foutait royal, il faisait ce qui lui plaisait. Mais surtout, si en plus de ça on savait que lui avait été le… la personne en dessous dans ce genre de rapports, il savait que sa réputation en prendrait un coup, bien que ce soit ridicule. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait de ses fesses.

Il fallait donc qu'il s'en éloigne et coupe court à tout rapport. Il l'ignorait, espérant ainsi qu'Eren abandonnerait. Rivaille donna ses instructions pour l'entraînement, et comme il l'espérait pour eux, aucun membre de son escouade ne posa de question sur le fait qu'il ne participait pas avec eux. Au fur et à mesure de la séance, cependant, les sens du Caporal sentirent qu'un regard persistant était constamment posé sur lui. Il se doutait que ce devait être Eren. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer cela, craquant ses jointures sur l'insubordination dont faisait preuve son subalterne.

Après deux heures intensives, l'entraînement prit fin. Tous se mirent en ligne face à leur supérieur, avant de saluer pour ensuite s'éloigner vers le château. Mais quelque chose clochait. Cette sensation d'être observé persistait, et Rivaille se décida donc à regarder Eren, prêt à le rabrouer.

Il releva donc les yeux. Et intérieurement, il se sentit défaillir. Eren le fixait de ses yeux émeraudes, avec une féroce détermination, le feu brûlant dans ses pupilles. C'était ce regard, ce regard presque animal qui avait attiré l'attention du Caporal lors de leur première rencontre, celui qu'il ressentait à travers son être et qui lui transmettait cette passion ardente. Ce regard qui leur avait fait franchir la ligne. Rivaille s'exhorta au calme.

\- Eren. Dans mon bureau.

Au moins ils seraient isolés pour discuter, il ne doutait pas que son équipe devait essayer de les observer depuis le château. Il entama la marche, avançant au plus vite. Plus vite cela serait conclu, plus vite il pourrait penser à autre chose. Eren le rattrapa bien rapidement avec ses grandes jambes, et cela ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus le Caporal. Alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs, ils croisaient des membres du bataillon d'exploration, et voyant l'aura de colère qui émanait de leur supérieur, tous rasaient les murs. Eren, lui, y semblait indifférent. Rivaille serra le poing, une furieuse envie de frapper quelque chose, ou plutôt _quelqu'un_ lui prenant.

Enfin arrivés devant sa porte, il l'ouvrit rapidement, laissant passer son subordonné. Eren le frôla de si prêt qu'il put sentir ses poils s'hérisser à ce léger contact. Son corps le trahissait.

Il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter l'autre homme dans la pièce.

\- Assis. ordonna-t-il, la voix tranchante.

Eren s'exécuta sans mot dire, et Rivaille alla s'adosser à son bureau, faisant face au jeune homme. Ainsi positionné, il pouvait le regarder de haut, et c'était bien plus satisfaisant. Eren le regardait cependant droit dans les yeux, avec sérieux et, il savait le déceler, avec désir. C'était mauvais.

\- Caporal… entama Eren.  
\- Suffit. le coupa l'autre.

Eren se tut, et Rivaille réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il était convenu de dire.

\- Ce qui s'est passé hier soir était sans doute un vague moment d'égarement, motivé par la vie que nous menons.  
\- Et qui était vachement sympa !

Rivaille claqua sa langue sur son palais, mécontent. Eren semblait se foutre de sa gueule. Si ce petit merdeux commençait à se croire tout permis parce qu'il lui avait tendu son cul, ça allait mal se passer. Il se rapprocha de lui, le dominant de sa hauteur.

\- Caporal… chuchota Eren, comme impressionné.

Eren le regardait avec admiration alors que Rivaille tentait plutôt de lui faire peur. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes ainsi, de longues secondes à se regarder dans les yeux, Rivaille tentant d'assassiner son subordonné par le regard.

Visiblement ça ne marchait pas, à contrario, ça commençait même à faire réagir le Caporal. Eren semblait vraiment aimer son attitude.  
Rivaille une fois de plus ne savait comment réagir, le corps d'Eren se tendait vers le sien, et il sentait qu'il était proche de perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle de la situation.

\- Caporal, vous vous souvenez hier ? Vous avez dit que j'étais à vous…

Rivaille se gifla intérieurement il avait volontairement écarté ce genre de détails. Eren se releva, l'entourant de ses bras. Le brun était figé, un combat intérieur s'effectuant en lui. Son subalterne l'embrassa dans le cou, venant mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

\- Rivaille… souffla-t-il.

L'appelé sentit tout de suite son membre devenir dur en entendant son nom. C'était impossible, ses sentiments qu'il écartait tous les jours étaient aujourd'hui bien présents, ils s'échappaient comme ils le voulaient par la porte qu'il barricadait habituellement. Il n'avait pas la véritable envie de résister, il voulait céder. Son corps réclamait celui d'Eren, alors que sa raison ordonnait de se stopper là.

Eren fit courir ses mains le long des hanches de son supérieur. Lui avait juste envie de perdre le contrôle et de se laisser aller, il voulait saisir sa chance avant que Rivaille ne le repousse. Il avait bien deviné que l'autre était pris entre deux envies, celle de le chasser… et celle de le laisser faire. Il devait le convaincre alors il colla son propre corps contre le sien, frottant son entrejambe contre la sienne, faisant monter le désir peu à peu. La tension et le plaisir qu'il pouvait soudainement sentir dans son membre gorgé de sang, il savait qu'elle était partagée par l'homme en face de lui. Il avait l'envie puissante de lui donner plus de chaleur, pour l'entendre de nouveau crier, parce que son plaisir passait avant le sien.

Le gamin s'agitait contre lui avec lenteur, faisant monter les sensations doucement. Rivaille se savait en train de se perdre ses yeux s'était clos, l'envie de savourer ce plaisir offert prenant le pas sur sa raison.

Non, il ne devait pas.

Avec une prise dont il avait le secret, et une volonté qu'il dût chercher au fond de lui, Rivaille saisit fermement le corps de son subalterne et le flanqua au sol, devant lui. Eren gémit de douleur, les quatre fers en l'air. Il se frotta la tête en se relevant sur ses genoux, regardant son Capitaine avec incompréhension. Rivaille ne sut quoi dire, en le voyant ainsi, offert à ses pieds.

Eren put contempler son Caporal, et il savait que malgré la mauvaise tournure des choses, il pouvait encore réussir. Il se rapprocha, toujours sur ses genoux, du corps de son supérieur qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, Rivaille sembla soudainement se rendre compte de la situation. Il saisit violemment les cheveux d'Eren, tirant son visage vers l'arrière, le regard noir.

C'était douloureux et Eren grimaça, mais il tenta de ne pas trop en laisser paraître. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, perdus dans un combat dont l'issue était incertaine.

\- Rivaille… tenta Eren.

Il se mordit les lèvres, et cette vision fit pulser le membre de Rivaille. Il se sentit enivré par cette situation où il maîtrisait les choses. Alors il se décida à céder à l'une de ses envies, dans cette position où il dominait. De sa main libre, il ouvrit son pantalon, dévoilant un peu plus la bosse qui déformait son sous-vêtement.

\- Suce. ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il libéra Eren, et attendit avec un peu d'appréhension la suite. Mais son subalterne ne semblait attendre que ça, et il l'attrapa en passant son bras derrière ses fesses, l'approchant de lui. Sa bouche vint embrasser sa dureté à travers le tissu, avant d'en gober le gland malgré la barrière. Rivaille fut prit au piège de cette chaleur, et il se retint de gémir, tentant de paraître imperturbable alors que Eren le regardait avec malice tout en usant de sa bouche.

Celui-ci le relâcha pour abaisser son sous-vêtement et continuer son affaire avec application. Il commença par frôler son gland de sa langue, glissant sur sa fente en le goûtant au passage. Rivaille se mordait la langue avec force pour ne pas craquer. Il ne voulait pas émettre de son. Mais Eren était dévoué et tentait de donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il prit le membre dans sa bouche avant de commencer un lent va-et-vient. Rivaille grogna, se crispant. C'était vraiment bon. Trop bon.

Le jeune homme s'aida de ses mains pour abaisser pantalon et autre aux pieds de Rivaille, souhaitant ne pas être gêné dans sa tâche. Il accéléra la cadence, caressant les jambes de son supérieur au passage, et le brun commençait à avoir la respiration haletante : elle lui échappait même totalement. Il passa ce coup-ci ses mains dans les cheveux de l'autre avec plus de douceur, cherchant une prise, à se raccrocher à quelque chose. Les vagues de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps commençaient à le rendre sans force, et Eren finissait plus par le soutenir de ses bras que le toucher.  
\- Eren… ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler, abandonné à ses sensations.

Le soldat n'en pouvait plus lui non plus, il s'appliquait vraiment à sa tâche mais lui aussi mourrait d'envie de partager un peu de ce plaisir. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur le corps de son Caporal.

\- Eren… Je vais…

Eren tenta d'accélérer la cadence pour accompagner la montée de plaisir ultime qu'il sentit en son compagnon, alors qu'il se crispait et gémissait fortement, vacillant alors qu'il se libérait en de longues traînées brûlantes.

Rivaille tentait de reprendre son souffle, perdu. Eren s'essuya comme il put le visage, pensant déjà à ce qu'il devait faire ensuite.

Il se décida bien vite puisqu'il se releva et alla embrasser le brun avec passion, mêlant sa langue à l'échange. Rivaille ne put que se laisser faire, embarqué dans une douce léthargie. Eren maîtrisait totalement leur échange, alors que lui était juste paumé entre deux eaux. Il se sentait soumis encore, mais maintenant, pris dans ces instants de plaisir, il en redemandait. Eren mordilla sa langue et il gémit entre leurs bouches, peu actif dans l'échange, le recevant. On aurait pu croire à ce stade qu'Eren allait le dévorer, tel le titan qui sommeillait en lui.

On était bien loin de la situation précédente, Rivaille n'avait plus rien du supérieur d'Eren. Et ça le gênerait sans doute par la suite, mais tout de suite… Tout de suite Eren le plaquait contre son bureau, le retournant sans ménagement pour se trouver dans son dos. Le brun, prenant conscience de la situation, se sentit refroidi et allait aboyer contre son subordonné lorsque celui-ci inséra soudainement deux doigts au fond de lui, allant buter avec précision sur sa prostate.

Rivaille se mordit son propre avant-bras, refusant de crier une fois de plus. _Putain_. Les doigts d'Eren allaient en lui à une vitesse effarante, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir. Son membre se durcit instantanément de nouveau, alors qu'il se retrouvait plaqué ainsi.

Eren se sentait perdre la tête, alors qu'il regardait _ses_ propres doigts entrer et sortir en rythme du corps de Rivaille qui tentait de ne rien laisser paraître. Mais il voyait bien ses hanches bouger discrètement avec lui, et ça le rendait juste fou. Qu'est-ce que le corps de cet homme pouvait le faire bander, il avait juste envie de s'y fondre, _là_ , _maintenant_ …

Il présenta son membre déjà prêt à imploser à l'entrée tentatrice. Il se frotta un peu contre elle, se retenant d'aller plus loin, voulant le **consentement** de son partenaire.

\- Rivaille… On peut continuer ? supplia-t-il à son oreille, se penchant sur son dos.  
\- Putain de merde, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu un incapable pareil…

Inconscient de la signification de son geste, Rivaille recula brutalement ses hanches, s'empalant de lui-même sur le membre d'Eren, qui glapit. Il dût se retenir de jouir tout de suite, alors que Rivaille grimaçait. C'était encore putain de douloureux. Et il était putain de vulgaire en plus, il avait juste envie de jeter à la figure du gars derrière lui toutes les insultes du monde.

Eren saisit fermement ses hanches, commençant à s'enfoncer dans sa moiteur avec véhémence. Leur échange était tellement plus bestial que la veille, c'était à l'instant comme une nécessité pour tous les deux prendre et recevoir, prendre et recevoir, encore et encore…

Eren alla mordre le cou de Rivaille, si prit dans son plaisir et cette chaleur qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il y allait peut-être un peu fort. Mais à sa chance sans doute, Rivaille ne s'en rendit pas compte non plus. Cela accentua plus son plaisir qu'autre chose, sa respiration haletante le prouvant.

Leur position cette fois-ci leur permettait cet échange rapide et surtout profond, et Rivaille se sentait mourir sous la profondeur des coups de butoir d'Eren, qui ne semblait pas se lasser d'aller toujours plus, plus fort, plus profond. Le brun prit sa propre verge en main, souhaitant atteindre l'apogée au plus vite il voulait la connaître et la savourer, il sentait qu'elle allait être encore plus forte qu'hier, plus dévastatrice. Les deux s'entraînaient dans un rythme fulgurant, ils n'étaient plus que deux choses à gémir, c'était complétement fou, et ils l'étaient sans doute tout autant.

\- Rivaille ! cria soudainement Eren, la jouissance l'atteignant par surprise, le faisant se lancer dans des derniers coups de butoir hérétiques et désordonnés, ses mains serrant plus que fortement les hanches de Rivaille.

Rivaille sentit que quelque chose de chaud le remplissait soudainement, et le cri d'Eren le fit venir d'un coup, ses muscles se contractant violemment alors qu'une vague de chaleur intense se propageait dans tout son corps, le laissant planer un long moment.

Le silence ensuite, seulement brisé par leur respiration qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se calmer. Ils restèrent ainsi, encore imbriqués l'un avec l'autre, de longues minutes durant. Le retour à la réalité allait être dur, notamment pour le Caporal, et la volonté de repousser ce moment se faisait sentir.  
Eren décida finalement de se retirer, non sans devoir y mettre de la volonté. Quelques derniers frissons parcoururent le corps de Rivaille à ce moment, et il se redressa. Il se sentait un peu trop sale, et un bain allait s'avérer urgent. Ne faisant pas attention à son subalterne, il se rhabilla tant bien que mal en grimaçant. Il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, posant ses mains sous son menton, réfléchissant.  
C'était bon. C'était bien. C'était fini.

\- Assis-toi, Eren.

C'était dit ce coup-ci plus doucement, mais Eren sentit que cette fois, il devait peut-être s'en inquiéter. Il se remettait à peine de cette expérience sensorielle qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il avait eu l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec son Caporal, c'était spécial il le savait. Et l'appréhension montait en lui, cassant la magie des instants précédents. Il se sentait un peu mièvre, mais qu'importe.

\- Je t'ai dit plus tôt que tout cela était une erreur.  
Eren n'osa rien dire. Une erreur… Une erreur ne se reproduit pas deux fois.

\- Et, continua son Caporal, je le pense toujours malgré ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il est rare que je ne comprenne pas les choses.

Rivaille s'adossa à son fauteuil, contemplant de ses yeux perçants son subalterne. Il était magnifique. Prestigieux.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis laissé si facilement laissé embarqué là-dedans, mais je crois que je chercherais plus tard. Je tiens juste à te dire que je ne tiens pas à ce que nous recommencions.  
\- Mais-  
\- Tais-toi. ordonna le brun, et Eren se tut sans plus chercher. Ce que tu penses importe peu. J'ai un rôle à tenir, et je ne saurais prendre le risque de me laisser distraire. Et toi non plus. Voilà l'argument le plus solide que j'ai à avancer. Je ne rejette en rien ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais il faut que cela cesse, je me sens déjà bien trop distrait.

Il n'aurait sans doute pu présenter de meilleur argument, et Eren serra les poings, regardant ailleurs. Il se sentait en colère, et ne savait quoi ajouter.

\- Notre rôle est clair, et notre mission doit nous importer plus que tout cela. Que nous en ayons envie ou pas, le sort de l'humanité passe avant tout.  
Eren avait juste l'envie de crier de rage de se sentir impuissant. Son Caporal avait mis en avant un de ses plus solides désir : découvrir le monde, libérer les siens. En échange, devait-il vraiment capituler face à cette envie qui l'habitait ? Pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune contre raison à apporter, et ainsi, il ne pouvait rien redire à cela.

Rivaille le savait bien, et il se félicitait rapidement d'avoir pensé à ça. Ça étant simplement la vérité. Ils ne sauraient se laisser distraire l'un par l'autre, il ne voulait penser aux conséquences. Leur objectif devait rester leur première priorité, quitte à se sacrifier pour lui, ils en avaient fait le serment il y en a bien longtemps maintenant.

\- Maintenant, sors. Agis comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Eren ne répondit rien. Faire comme si rien de tout cela n'avait eu lieu ? Plutôt crever. Il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui en sortant, en proie à un accès de rage.

Rivaille ferma les yeux, soupirant. Pour lui non plus, ce n'était pas simple.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Etais-ce à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Dites-moi tout !**  
 **Leur relation ne semble pas bien se profiler pour le moment... :)**

 **La suite ne devrait pas tarder normalement... Dites-moi ce que vous aimeriez voir par la suite... ;)**


End file.
